welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Pyramids by Moonlight
MCU ---- Gordon found the location of Raina just as she was attempting to commit suicide. Gordon arrived at her location moments before the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents could shoot her, and he teleported them both away, repeating the words that had comforted him after he had gone through Terrigenesis. Gordon is knelt behind Raina tending to the spikes nearest the back of Raina's head and neck. He is trying to help, the way he is trying may be doing more harm than help, but Raina, still sensitive, quickly grew agitated. Gordon: "Easy, this will help." Raina: "Unless you're removing them, you're not helping at all." Gordon: "Once your gifts have revealed themselves we will train you how to use them." Raina: "I don't want to train, I want to leave. My only gift is to be the scary monster under the bed." Gordon: "You are not a monster." Raina: "I can't even look in the mirror. My days are pain. Every night I'm assaulted by constant nightmares." Gordon, Lincoln, and Raina Lincoln: "You'll get through this." Gordon: To Lincoln "Stay out of it, Sparkplug." To Raina "Don't get so wrapped up in your physical changes that you miss out on the gifts layered below." Lincoln: "It's a tough change." Gordon: "What do you know about change?!" Lincoln: "Just let her vent a little." Gordon: "I've been through this. It's hard, but I promise, our care is the best thing for you right now." Raina: "I'm tired of being caged. I want to feel fresh air." Gordon: "We'll discuss it later." Lincoln: "He means well. You know I might have something to help you sleep." Raina: "Sleep is easy. It's the relentless nightmares. I'm always being hunted like an animal. Tangled in thorns. Or I dream of Skye. Skye, and her father at dinner. Champagne. A bouquet of daises. And she's so ... happy. She got everything, and I got thorns." Lincoln: "I know this seems impossible, but don't give up on us yet." ---- Raina: "Am I free to go? Skye had a choice. Are you telling me I can't leave?" Gordon: "No. I'm telling you -" Raina: "I can never leave." Gordon: "I can take you to beautiful places. Pyramids by moonlight. An island untouched by man, but it is too dangerous in public right now. " Raina: "You don't know that. I'm a survivor." Gordon: "I know you are, and your too good to pity yourself. I know isolation, pain. Think this face didn't take some getting use to?" Raina: "You can teleport. That's amazing." Gordon: "But first I was blind. Lost in the world. These gifts are deeply layered for people like us. Now I can go anywhere. Find our people." Raina: "Well what was the good in finding me. If I have a use I don't know it." Gordon: "Yet. Your beauty will be reflected in a wonderful gift. People like us have to live differently, but it doesn't mean it can't be an amazing world." Raina: "As long as I have you to show it to me." ---- Daisy, Jiaying and Cal Jaiying reminds Daisy that Cal became a monster because of a promise made out of love. Daisy and Jaiying have one dinner with Cal on the condition that he will be taken away from Afterlife. Cal presents his daughter with a bouquet of daisies before he pulls out her, and her mother's chairs. As they all sit down for dinner Cal retells the story of Daisy's birth. Lincoln walks in to see Raina’s dream "Skye, dinner with her father, champagne, a bouquet of daises" was a premonition. Category:Inhumans Category:Fanfic